Nail That Bottom Line
by MistressGreyback
Summary: The Apocalypse is upon us, Lucifer's army is being raised and all hell is breaking loose; demons are everywhere, Death wishes no part in it; except Sam must take the swan dive into hell. Can they trap Lucifer? or will his weapon destroy the Winchesters?
1. Prologue: Back In Black

**D/C**: I don't own Supernatural, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Lilith, Crowley, Bobby etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **This is during season 5, since s5 has not finished airing in Australia {at the moment, it isn't even airing.}

**Prologue - Back In Black**

"Crowley, where are you?" she shouted, "You whimpering sod!" she clenched her fists as Zoey walked down the stairs. She wore denim jeans and a white sweatshirt, her hair tied back though her fringe was loose; covering her eyes slightly.

Her eyes blazed a deep purple, "I'm going to find you" she hissed as the female looked around. She slid her jeans down slightly, closing her eyes as she disappeared; finding herself on a porch. Zoey let out a sigh, her eyes focused on the door. She knocked, the house seemed odd; something was inside, Zoey's eyes widened as the door shot wide open; she stepped back.

"Hello Sister" he smirked as he walked towards the door.  
"Lucifer" she spoke hesitantly, "Wh - what are you doing here?"  
"I want you to join me" Lucifer approached her, extending a hand.

Zoey pulled away, stepping back as she flew to the gate; standing near it. "No - I know where Grandfather is." she spoke aloud.

"Where is he?" Lucifer smiled, walking towards her slowly.  
"I'm not telling you - why did you abandon me? You left me to suffer, you left me with **them**!"

Zoey clenched her fists, her eyes flickering; "What's happening to your host? It's going to die, you're falling apart" she spoke hesitantly.

"Why did you leave me?!" she screamed.  
"I had to, they would have killed you otherwise - you're an angel too, what did they teach you?"

Lucifer stood there as he watched her, something was different about her; he couldn't sense her.

"You have enochian sigils on your rib cage?" he asked.

She nodded slightly, "They - they taught me to hate you, taught me to hunt - kill hellhounds, exorcise demons" Zoey stared at him; she'd taken the form of a twenty one year old, brunette with short hair.

"I know, I need to take over Sam Winchester - but I'm bound to the same rules as you are, our hosts must give permission." Lucifer spoke, he looked at Zoey intently as he touched her cheek; closing his eyes.

"If he gave permission to you, it leaves him open to me." he whispered.  
"N - no" she stuttered, "I won't do that - it's disgusting." she spoke coldly.

Zoey pulled away, "Sam - I'd rather kill myself then touch his pathetic meatsuit, he's human; we're angels, we're above them, we're above demons - you taught me that." she spoke.

"Sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do Zoey."  
"I'm not that demonic whore Meg."  
"I know you're not, that's what makes you so special."

Lucifer smiled, "I created you - my daughter, no humans - no demons, pure angel; God's not the only one with a green thumb." he chuckled; "He said it would never happen, but I think it will - all that rage, he's going to need it." Lucifer looked at Sam as he chuckled quietly.

"There are only 5 things in all of creation that the Colt can't kill, I'm one of them - God is another, I believe you are the third - I do not know what the other two are."  
'What if you're wrong? If I can be killed? What then - I'll be dead, you'll have no one to manipulate angels or demons or humans for you."

Zoey spoke gently, "Meg failed you - you created worthless pieces of scrap in your image, what? they're just demons" Zoey rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"The only thing they're good for is sacrificing, other than that - they're **useless**" Lucifer chuckled.  
"What do you want from me father?"  
"I want you to seduce Sam Winchester, and make him let you in - then find me, and he'll let me in."

Lucifer cooed, "Or seduce Dean, Sammy has the anger but Dean - Dean has pent up rage, he can talk to Castiel - though he can't see angels or anyone." Lucifer spoke as he heard a noise; he sighed quietly as he crossed his arms.

"You know where God is - you can talk to him, find out why - learn from him, and then go after the Winchesters"

Zoey sighed, "What're you doing here?" she looked at the dark haired female.

"Fuck off." she snapped.  
"Who the hell are you?" Meg spoke.  
"Leave - now"

Lucifer looked at Meg, "I did not summon you; so leave." he ordered. "Zachariah and Castiel are looking for you, go to them - they want you to take them to God." Lucifer spoke to Zoey as he circled Meg.

"Leave."  
"Yes Sire"

Meg disappeared as Zoey snorted, "I would never take them to God" she spoke; "Dad - what, what's happening?" Zoey looked around as she disappeared suddenly.

She sat up, panting heavily as Zoey winced; her stomach rumbled loudly, "What was that?" she murmured. _Was it a dream? A vision? I don't understand_. She looked around, she was back in the motel room - Zoey let out a sigh, climbing off the bed as she wandered towards the couch.

"Mm, fried chicken." she watched a bucket appear, pulling out a piece of chicken as she devoured it.

"God that tastes good." she sighed.  
"Chicken? Typical."

He muttered, "Hello Zoey" Castiel spoke as he stood in the room. "Your enochion sigils - you wrote them to keep out everyone but me and Lucifer, why?" he asked.

"You are both peaceful - he will not hurt me, nor will you. Why are you here?"

Zoey sat on the couch, devouring another piece of chicken. "This is delicious, you want some?" she held the bucket towards Castiel who shook his head.

"I need to know where God is."  
"Don't know, don't care."  
"That was Lucifer you dreamt about, I cast a spell to access your dream."  
"You - you watched me? You fucking freak"

Castiel jumped out of the way as she swung at him, "I needed to know the truth, you would not tell it to me willingly." he spoke.

"Because you do not need to know! You are his son, but he will not speak to you - Joshua speaks to him, I speak to him; he does not want to speak to you."  
"Why does he speak to you?"  
"I am his granddaughter"  
"You are a monstrosity"

Zoey clenched her fists, "Shut up Cas - the Garden, I need to get into heaven."

"Past Zachariah? How?" Castiel asked.  
"They assigned him the Winchesters, everybody thinks he's a joke - you know how God is with that whole wrath thing." Zoey spoke.  
"Joshua said that mostly, God talks to him - he doesn't know where he is, God could stop it all." Castiel sighed.

Zoey rolled her eyes, "He won't intervene, he's sick of this shit - he's already saved your ass, and the Winchesters asses!" Zoey spoke; "Joshua's never met him face to face, I have." she spoke quietly.

"That son of a bitch I believed in, I gave Dean back the amulet - it's worthless now, he abandoned us; and he expects us to pick up the slack." Castiel spoke as he looked at her, "Your father - where is he?" Castiel asked.


	2. Chapter 1: The End Of Heartache

**D/C**: I don't own Supernatural, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Lilith, Crowley, Bobby etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **This is after season 5, since s5 has not finished airing in Australia {at the moment, it isn't even airing.}

**Chapter One - The End Of Heartache**

_"Oh me and some archangel are going to kill the devil" Adam stared at Sam and Dean, "What? That's what they said." he muttered.  
"And you believed them?"  
"They're angels"_

Zoey panted, "Jesus christ - a third?" she stared up at Castiel; cringing as she rubbed her head. "Fried chicken" she mumbled, pulling a piece from a steaming bucket.

"God I'm hungry" she moaned, tearing the meat off the bone as she sighed. 

Castiel stared at her blankly, "You crave fried chicken?".  
"It's my weakness." Zoey shrugged.  
"Huh, **you** were given a weakness for chicken by your father?" Castiel snorted.  
"Oh crap - you should leave, Zachariah's coming - go, come by later."

Zoey spoke, "Go!" she yelled at him; watching him disappear as she gulped. _It's not Zachariah, but that's the best story I've got._ Zoey sat on the couch as the bucket of chicken disappeared, she let out a sigh; _why did you have to come?_

"What do you want?" Zoey hissed.  
"You like him don't you?" he chuckled.  
"Fuck you" she retorted.  
"No, but you want to with him." Lucifer chuckled.  
"Shut up." Zoey glared at him.

Lucifer smirked as he sat down, "What do I want from you? Hmm, let's see - I want you to get me Sam Winchester, then kill Dean; and if you want Castiel, I will get him for you." he cooed.

"I haven't even found Sam yet - they have enochian sigils."  
"Well then ask your little manwhore. Get the job done."

Zoey muttered something as she stood, backing away from Lucifer. "I'll get it done when I can - I have to earn his trust."  
"Trust? Ha! Torture him" Lucifer spat, "You are an angel who commits sin and talks to God, he's jealous." Lucifer spoke.  
"Jealous? No - but you are, you fear Grandfather! You know if he intervened, he would kill you!"

Zoey stared at him, "I hate you" she snarled; disappearing as she reappeared outside the motel room. _He's impossible, he treats me like a child; yet he calls that whore Meg a child, treats her as if she's more important than me._ Rage surged through her as she clenched her fists, something felt wrong - she looked around; her gut told her to run, but her heart told her to stay and fight.

"What're you doing here?" Meg hissed.  
"I should ask you the same thing, I thought you were dead after Castiel shoved you into the holy fire." Zoey retorted.

She chuckled, "Ruby's here too." Meg grinned; "We're going to kill your whimpering ass." Meg smirked.  
"Screw you, screw the fates - I'm bringing the fight to you." Zoey snapped as her wings spread out, black feathers covered in blood; she walked towards Meg, clutching a long sword.

"Holy shit" Meg gulped as she saw Ruby standing near.  
"Not holy, hell." Zoey smirked.

"Die you purified demonic whore" Ruby spoke as she charged at Zoey, letting out a scream when she suddenly hit the ground.

"Thought you could do with some help" Castiel spoke, "It wasn't Zachariah was it?" he sighed.  
"My father - if he saw you, he'd give you an ultimatum."

Zoey grunted, forcing the sword through Meg's chest. "Live as his slave or die a warrior." she spoke, beginning to chant in Enochian.

"Take his soul, put it in its rightful body; then bring the body and soul to me." she spoke in Enochian, watching a suit appear as he formed inside it.

"What are you doing?" Castiel looked at her, the body; it seemed so familiar, it lay on the ground; passed out.

"Resurrecting an old friend." Zoey spoke as she sighed, "Let the soul fill its shell, bring him back from beyond hell." she chanted in Enochian; looking at Castiel.

"Hi." Zoey smiled.  
"What - Castiel, he killed me." Uriel groaned, getting to his feet.  
"I've brought you back - and they call Father prideful." Zoey chuckled.  
"What gives you the right?" Uriel spoke icily.  
"Nothing gives us the right, we **take **it."

Zoey spoke, "All this - it's just, useless. I'm not on his side, or God's, or Michael's." she spoke as she closed her eyes.

"He's killed my Uncle, and I want vengeance."  
"Vengeance? Who are you?"

Uriel pulled his blade from his jacket, "What are you?" he asked.

"Lucifer created me - the name's Zoey, you know Cas; he killed you." Zoey winked as she chuckled, sitting down; she grinned.

"Except something went wrong when he created me, cause demons are just fuckups; but me, I'm an angel - not one of Charlie's Angels though; I'm Lucifer's angel, his daughter."  
"You're insane."  
"Unfortunately, that **is** true."

Uriel sighed, "What have you done to me?" he asked; "Why did you bring me back?" he spoke coldly.

"Need an army, figure angels who wanted to team up with Lucykins; well, the devil you know isn't always as good as the devil you don't know."  
"And you're the devil we don't know?"

Castiel spoke up, "Zoey - what's wrong with you?" he asked.  
"You're falling apart." he murmured.

"I don't know - this body, I'm turning into a true angel I think."  
"A true angel? What do you mean?"  
"Purified, hello, I've been chatting to God; kind of fucks me up, an unholy presence talking to a holy one? It'd screw your brains out"

Zoey spoke as she sighed, "The rings are all the Winchesters need." Zoey explained as she clenched a fist.

"If they want to cram the Devil back in the box - they'll need help."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I am leaving" he spoke as he disappeared.

"What did you do to me to bring me back?" Uriel asked, "Kill some demons?" he spoke as he looked around.

"Yeah, but other than that - an enochian spell, kind of easy." Zoey shrugged, "Devils daughter - evil? hello, obvious." she chuckled as she pulled her switchblade out.

"Where is your father? I wish to meet him."  
"He's busy - you'll meet him when he's ready."

Uriel glared at her, "I want to meet him now." he ordered.

"Sorry, don't take orders from girls." Zoey retorted, "And I don't like you - not yet anyway." she smirked; sitting down as she looked at Uriel, tilting her head.

"Something's different about you." Uriel spoke, "You're barely alive." he gulped; "We're connected aren't we?" he asked, fixing up his collar as he chuckled.

"Does that mean I can access your mind?"  
"No - but it means you can use my powers."

Zoey spoke as her stomach growled, a bucket of fried chicken appearing. "Want some? It's really good." she spoke, pulling a piece out as she devoured it hungrily.

"What will happen when Lucifer takes control of the Earth?"  
"Dead demons, dead humans - angels in control, who knows - but one thing is for sure, this will be **his **kingdom."

Uriel sighed, "What about Crowley? Lilith's servant." he asked; "Is he on the hitlist?" he chuckled.

"What do you know about him?" Zoey's eyes widened, looking at Uriel as she smirked; "Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"I heard things down there - he's hooking up with the Winchesters, wants to bring down Lucifer." Uriel spoke, "Take me with you." he spoke as he gulped.

"Brother?" Uriel called out.  
"He's not here - I expect we'll be in touch."

Zoey disappeared as she smirked, she yawned; reappearing at a bridge. _I brought Uriel back, and now he'll reward me - an angel on his side, not many are; most that were on his side are dead._

"What did you do?" Lucifer looked at her, "You've gotten yourself into a bind haven't you?" he sighed.

"I resurrected you a bitch; he'll do what you want, he's an angel; rebelled and is loyal to you." Zoey smirked, "The Winchesters are collecting the rings - to trap you back in Hell" Zoey spoke quietly as she looked up at him.

"I don't - I don't want you to go back."  
"I'm not going anywhere my child - I'll be here, meet me on the equinox - at Blackwater Ridge."

Lucifer ordered, "Go - you must manipulate him; wear a red dress every day so I know it will be you." he ordered.

"Yes Father." she murmured, her clothes changing into a red strapless dress.


	3. Chapter 2: All You Wanted

**D/C**: I don't own Supernatural, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Lilith, Crowley, Bobby etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **This is mostly Zoey/Castiel, next chapter - it's all canon.

**Chapter Two - All You Wanted**

She stood in the middle of the bridge, staring at the water. A storm raged around her, rain pouring down as thunder clapped and lightning struck trees afar. Zoey stared at the water as she slowly sat, clinging to the railing. Nobody was there, she couldn't even hear anything - Zoey closed her eyes, pulling her knees close to her chest as she clutched them.

He'd heard a rumour of a phantom in red that haunted the bridge, whenever anyone showed up - it disappeared. Lucifer appeared metres from the bridge, "Zoey?" he spoke; recognising the Valentino dress that she'd changed into. It had been a week since he'd left her to her own demise, and she'd drawn herself into ruin.

"Give me a reason" she held the blade to her heart, "Every angel thinks you're a monster, but then they think you're a God - you got Uriel killed, and now you're going to get Castiel killed" Zoey's voice was hoarse; she could get to him in seconds. Zoey stood, clutching the blade as she looked at Lucifer; closing her eyes as she disappeared.

He let out a cry of pain as she forced the blade through his chest, "Zoey" he snarled; "What are you doing?" he spoke.  
"Taking the worlds fate into my own hands, you're not going to finish what you started."

Zoey forced the blade further, hearing a crunch; "You brought your little hellhounds? How pathetic." she spoke.  
"What happened to you?" Lucifer winced, staring at the blade.  
"I grew up."

Zoey snapped the ends off; "I could force you out of this body, but it's falling to pieces anyway." she spoke icily, "You created me, and just like God created you; you rebelled, this is **me **rebelling." Zoey smirked as she reached into the wound; snapping it in half as she yanked out one half, leaving the other half sitting in his heart.

"Get it out of me."  
"You touch it, you'll get yourself burned."

Lucifer growled, watching her disappear as he clenched his fists. _It was a trap, the rumour; the lore, she set me up, the conniving little bitch._

"I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." she murmured, finding herself in the motel room. She sat down as she stared at the floor, _I stabbed my own father - how could I?_ Fear raced through her mind as her heart pounded in her chest, her back was sore; her wings appeared as they panned out, she winced, stretching them.

"I could sense your pain" Castiel stared at her, "Zoey" he breathed; sitting next to her as he lifted her head to meet his. He brushed his lips against hers as Castiel brushed his lips against her cheek, he stared at her; touching her cheek with his right hand.

"What have you done?"

Zoey closed her eyes, forming the link between their minds as she showed him the memory.

_"You created me, and just like God created you; you rebelled, this is __**me **__rebelling." _Castiel stared at her as he sighed, "You have fought the darkness, now you must come into the light." he spoke quietly.

"He wanted me to seduce Sam, trick him into saying yes." Zoey looked at Castiel, she closed her eyes as his lips touched hers; a shudder was sent down her back.

"I don't know what to do."  
"Do nothing - come with me, to the Winchesters, we can help - tell them where he is, or where you think he is; help us figure out how to kill him."  
"He cannot be killed but by God - he can only be trapped in hell once more."

Castiel sighed, "Are you sure? Is that true?" he asked; "Or is that only what he has told you?" he spoke.

Zoey shook her head, "The words" she hesitated; "of God" she spoke, making gestures with her hands. "He's here, in town" she chuckled, "God - and Lucifer can't sense him, he's hidden away in the body of the Father."  
"The body of the Father? What do you mean?" Castiel spoke, _Sam is Lucifer; Dean is Michael, the Father; it all makes sense, John is God's host._ "Can you take me to him?"

Zoey shook her head again, "No - secret, so secretive; the Father is screaming, God's possession of him hurts so much - but God won't budge, the host; so much pain." she cringed.

"I've met the Father, he's in so much pain and God won't give him peace - he was tortured in hell, and now he's being tortured by God."

"Zoey, you must take me to him!" Castiel spoke, "Come on - I'll take you to the Winchesters" 

Zoey pulled away, "If you take me to the Winchesters; they will ask questions that I cannot answer." she spoke; "Grandfather will be angry, furious - he will punish me." Zoey murmured.

"Z, look at me." Castiel spoke quietly, "Take me" he whispered as he kissed her softly; "to him." he smiled at her.  
"Fine." she grumbled, kissing him gently on the cheek as she smiled. "If I am punished, then I will punish you."

"Agreed." he spoke blankly, "where is God?" he asked; standing as Castiel looked at her intently.

Zoey smirked, a devillish look on her face as she giggled; "Up your ass." she whispered in his ear as Zoey disappeared; reappearing outside.

"Zoey, this is not a joke." Castiel crossed his arms, walking out of the room as he sighed; "where is he?" Castiel asked.  
"Well he was in a motel, and then he left and went to a cabin in the woods; and now he's back in town. He finds me, I don't find him."

Castiel groaned, "Zoey - where did you meet last?" he asked.  
"Liquor store." Zoey grinned.  
"He is an alcoholic?" Castiel blinked.  
"He is a **drunk**, there is a difference." she smirked, "You can read my mind - tell me, where is he?" she spoke.

"This motel" he hesitated, concentrating; "Some of your mind is a blur." he blinked, "What have you been drinking?" Castiel asked.  
"Vodka, Absinthe, uh; some other alcoholic beverage."

Zoey shrugged, the alcohol had not yet affected her speech; though her balance was definitely off. She hiccuped as she looked at Castiel and grinned, "We have drinking sessions; me and John, we're **great** pals" she spoke slurred, the alcohol had begun affecting her speech.

"You are on a first name basis with him?" Castiel blinked.  
"With **John**, you know, Papa Winchester? That's what all the fans call him" she giggled.

"Fans? Oh - Chuck's books, you need to sleep this off." Castiel spoke.  
"I need to drink more alcohol." Zoey grinned, "Dad thought I couldn't do it - but I showed him, I am the stronger angel; he is the weaker one." she giggled.

"I don't see what the problem is - Zachariah drank, Lucifer drinks, you drink - you smoked weed!" Zoey looked at him, "Where's that son of a bitch Uriel? I need a massage." she spoke crankily.

"I don't know - Weed? What is weed?" he blinked, "I'm cut off from heaven because I rebelled - I have limited power, I need to be able to exorcise demons again." Castiel spoke.

"Exercise demons? Well, they do have the whole torture thing going on down in Hell" Zoey grinned, "I'm sorry; I've never been drunk before." she spoke slurred.

"Weed is pot, a drug; you, my sexy angel, are a **drug user**" Zoey chuckled, "He sent me to the future, the Croatoan virus thing happened; and there was this camp, and you, you were a **stoner**" she laughed.

He scowled, "Uriel needs to deal with you." Castiel narrowed his eyes; "I am going to the Winchesters, fix yourself up - or I may not bother to return." he spoke icily as he disappeared. _What is a stoner? her sexy angel? what is sexy? why does she claim I am hers? This is all so confusing_.

Uriel chuckled, "A stoner? Is that true?" he spoke as he looked at her. "You look nice." he observed, watching her intently.

"Don't touch me." she hissed, "The only hands that will ever touch me are Castiel's and my fathers." she spoke icily.  
"You do know incest is a sin?" Uriel taunted as he grunted, Zoey's hand lashing out as she struck him across the face. He spat out blood, "Whore."  
"You are the one that turned against your Father, if you hadn't - you wouldn't be stuck with me."

Zoey taunted, "But betraying our fathers is something that we seem to do well."


End file.
